The Way You Saved Me
by xRossAndLaurax
Summary: He saw her. He just watched everything she had just done. It was getting ridiculous. He had never seen her like this. What did he do? What did he say to have her avoid him for over two months? ...holy crap. / Auslly. Multi-chaps. Reviews are great.
1. Prologue

The Way You Saved Me

Prologue.

She walked through the school doors, but stopped immediately. No Austin, Trish, or Dez. She continued.

But, there was one thing. He saw her. He just watched everything she had just done. It was getting ridiculous. He had never seen her like this. Good, God. What did he do? What did he say to have her avoid him for over two months?

Yeah, you heard right. Over. Two. Months. This is all how is started:

_"__Hey, Alls!" Austin, basically, yelled across the hall. He did that everyday just to let them all know that she is his, and only his. But, that statement turned out to be wrong. He lost her._

_Okay, well, they're just friends, but they're friends who act like a couple. That all changed. Ever since she started going out with that new hot shot country singer. He had an accent, and oh boy did Austin hate that accent with all of his soul. Not that he's dating Ally, it's just … it's just really, really annoying. _

_Okay, let's go back to the story:_

_She ducked him and turned away. _

_"__Huh," he thought aloud, "Maybe she's just busy this morning."_

_The next day, he did his routine, but she still ignored him._

_Day after day, there was still nothing from her. Austin had asked Mr. Dawson what her shift is that second week, and the times were the exact opposite of what she had been working before …_

_Ugh._

_He still had time to find out. He had to make the time, and oh boy, did he. He stopped by at noon on a Saturday._

_"__Ally," he paused, "whatever your middle name is … Dawson!"_

_She didn't look up from her songbook. Instead, she gulped. It was the same voice she had heard every day. The voice she missed more and more. Until-_

_"__Mind telling me what's been going on for the past month?"_

_Yep. We're at the one month mark. The month where absolutely nothing happened, but the next month a lot more happened than the first._

**Hello! Okay, so as some of you know this is a rewrite of one my older fanfics, but in this one, it's a lot more suspenseful and dramatized. Hope you enjoy it. **

**C ~ a ~ m ~ e ~ r ~ o ~ n**


	2. Chapter 1

The Way You Saved Me

Chapter One.

"Alllllllly," he walked closer and yanked book out of her hands. He slammed it shut.

"Allyson."

She whimpered, "I miss you," but then rushed up to the practice room. He shot the door a guilty look, imagining the door that she was it. Soon, he spotted the book. It was taunting him.

_Er ….._

He opened it, and started reading.

Holy crap.

It said-

Okay, back to the present:

He missed her. More than anything. He was so lost without her and was so confused without her by his side. He needed her so much, that it truly hurt.

But, that's the thing. He didn't mind. It hurt him both the great way and the horrible way. He longed for her. She was there. That hurt the most. She was all he thought about. Good part.

He sighed and walked out of Sonic Boom. The place they met. Oh, goodness. He can't just get her out! No matter how hard he tries, he can't. It's not like he wants to, but he really, really can't. This is the worst.

Austin just remembered. She misses him. He misses her. It doesn't make sense … why is she-

Then it hit him. The words in the book he had read about a month before.

_Holy crap._

Was that still going on? Or?

No. Even though he hates Gavin, he trusted him with his Ally. Yes. _His _Ally.

That's so stupid! Why would he even do that!?

He abruptly got a text. _Hey. Why is Ally crying in to her pillow?_

From Kira. Apparently, they're still tight. Whatever that means.

_Why would I know? _He replied.

_Um.. because she keeps saying your name. Over and over again. It's getting annoying!_

He repeats out loud, "Holy crap."

_We're not really talking.._

He was about to press Send, but instead, he also wrote:

_Is she okay?:(_

He was wary, but sent it anyways.

_No._

.. HOLY CRAP.

_What do I do? _He thought. His phone buzzed. _Come to her house. Now._

He immediately jumped up, grabbed his jacket, and slid it on. Where were his car keys now?! Yes. He found them and took off right away.

After a long couple of minutes, he reached to her house. He rushed out of the car, reached up to knock, but Kira had opened the door.

"Come on!" she hissed, dragging him up the stairs. He peeked through the door, and automatically flinched because his name filled the room. He barged through and went up to Ally. _His _Ally.

Let's back up a little bit:

_Two months earlier …_

"I really, really like you, Ally," Gavin held both of her hands. She was stunned. Shocked. She didn't even know what to say or do. Did she still like Austin? No, no she didn't. He got over her, she can get over him.

She nods and fakes a smile, "I like you, too." What was she even doing!?

"Then .. will you go on a date with me?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Holy crap.

She nods quickly, "Yeah." No, no, no! She cannot do this!

"Yes!" he gave her a tight squeeze. It didn't even seem meaningful. He quickly pulled away and leaned in for a kiss, but she backed away.

"I don't kiss before the first date," she pushed him back gently.

Then she remembered: she and Austin kissed even before dating. Oops?

"Oh. Okay, that makes sense. So, I'll see you tonight at eight?"

She nods again, "Sure."

The date changed **_everything._**

She wore something casual, yet fancier than casual. Just a simple, teal loose dress with short white heels. A skim of make-up and curled hair. Finished.

The doorbell rang and she rushed downstairs. She opened it to find a certain blonde waiting out there for her.

"Hey- whoa. You look," Austin slurred, "you look great."

She blushed, "Th-Thanks."

"Who are you dressed up for?"

She froze, "Uh .. Gavin." He just stared blankly at her.

"Gavin!?"

"Y-Yeah. He asked me out and I said yes."

"Well, I hope you two have fun. I should g-"

"Hey, Ally!" a country accent rose up from behind Austin.

Austin rolled his eyes, "I should go. Have fun you two," he grins and walks away to his car. He sat down and slammed the car door shut. He rested his head on the steering wheel in frustration. Why?

_He's losing her._

She had entered the little fancy restaurant with him.

_Austin took to me to a restaurant like this..._

Is she really comparing them two!?

Okay, whatever, just focus.

"My lady," he pulled out her chair for her.

_Too fancy._

"Thank you," she sat down awkwardly.

This was like any other awkward date you've seen. Let's move on and get to the important part.

"Ally, if you want to be my girlfriend, there are going to be some ground rules."

She stared at him, "Uh, rules? In a relationship?"

"Well, yeah, but there's only one."

"Well, what is it?"

_This shouldn't be too hard._

"Stop talking to Austin, Dez, and Trish."

_Wait, what?_

_I stand corrected._

_Holy crap._

She just stared at him in complete shock, "Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

_If there's one way to get over Austin, this is it._

She nods once, "Okay. I'll do it."

But, at the same time, she gulps and looks at her empty plate with fear.

* * *

**Hey, guys! It's Cam! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!**

**C ~ a ~ m ~ e ~ r ~ o ~ n**


	3. Chapter 2

The Way You Saved Me

Chapter 2.

He held her close to him. Still having no idea what is wrong with her, but he knew what to do. He held her like the world was about to end. See? She needs him. She needs him more than anyone would ever need anyone.

_She walked in the school halls. First day avoiding them. Holy crap._

_"__Hey, Ally!" he yelled. She ducked and disappeared in to a crowd._

_"__Huh .." he thought aloud._

_You've already heard this._

_Let's skip to after the first month:_

_She walked past him. In the hallways. Alone._

_He froze. She froze. Wow, okay, that just made it a bit more awkward._

_"__How are you?" she broke the silence._

_He glanced at her, "Broken," he sped off. _

_Holy crap._

He rocked her back and forth. Whispering in her ear, "It's okay. It's going to be okay," repeatedly.

_He drove home, shaking, that day. He sat in his car once he had arrived at his home. He lost her. What is he most afraid of? Losing her forever._

_He thought of all of the times they had together._

_The time they met._

_The time he grabbed her hands and spun her around._

_Oh, God. He felt sparks even then._

_He made himself not cry. He doesn't do that, no. But he was wrong. _

_He did cry. _

_For her._

"Alllllly, shhh," he was clinging on to her, holding her protectively, "it's okay. It's going to be okay. I promise."

_He's a mess. Without her. He doesn't understand anything. He doesn't show up at school the next day after their awkward attempt. _

_And he didn't show up the day after that. In matter of fact, he didn't show up the rest of the week. He went back that Monday._

_He walked in the doors on that day. Ally spotted him, but darted off. Slumping his shoulders, he just walked off to his class. That would start in twenty minutes. _

_He put in his earbuds and turned on his iPod. A guitar strummed, and soon enough, he heard his own voice._

_Oh, God, no._

_Last Summer We Met …._

_Skip._

She sobbed in to his shoulder, crying out, "Austin."

"I'm here, Ally," he kept whispering, "I'll always be here."

_Someone tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes up and pulled out one earbud, "Oh, hey, Dez."_

_"__You okay, there?"_

_Austin shook his head simply, "Nope." Dez grinned sadly._

_"__I'm sorry, man. I know how much you adored her."_

_"__I didn't just adore her, she's my other half. God, I've been so lost lately without her. What is wrong with me? She left, and she probably won't come back."_

_He continued, "I try so hard to get her to notice me again. Ever since she started dating Gavin, she's been different. I hate sharing her."_

_Riiinnnnnngggg._

_"__Hey, I got to get to class. I'll see you later," Dez waved once and walked out. _

_Austin sighed and just put his missing earbud back in. Free period, so why not?_

_Ally's voice started singing._

_He doesn't skip. He can't. He just listens. _

_He loses it._

_"__May I be excused?" Austin arose from his seat quickly._

_The teacher nodded and gave him a pass. He hurriedly ran out. _

She doesn't say anything. She just cries. Now, she had moved in to his lap, face buried deep in to his chest.

_"__Hey, Ally," Gavin walked up to her when she was about to get out of school. _

_"__Oh, hey," she grins, still rummaging through her locker. _

_"__How was school today?" he leans on a locker next to her._

_She shrugs, "Good as normal. How was your day in the studio?"_

_He shrugs, as well, "Just recording."_

_"__That's good." _

_"__Yeah," he paused, "Have you talked to any of them?"_

_"__Any of who?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer._

_"__Good answer."_

_She swallowed hard, "Okay?"_

_"__Okay. Do you wanna get some ice-cream?"_

_"__Oh, sorry, I have to work my shift a little early today. You can come join me?"_

_He nods, "Sure. As long if I'm spending time with my beautiful girlfriend."_

He pulled her away, and stared in to her eyes with sadness. He wiped a couple of tears off of her cheeks with his thumbs, stroking lightly in the process.

_He hadn't left his room all weekend. This hurts. This hurts a lot. _

_He hoped that she would show up anytime now. Let's say he got his hopes up way too high. _

_He sighed loudly in to his pillow, trying to calm down. He can't. Her. She's all that on his mind and he can't get her out. _

_Part of him once her out, but the other part wants her in his mind forever. She left. Maybe even forever._

_Forever, forever, forever. Sometimes a good word. Most of the time, a bad word. _

_He screamed in to his pillow. _

_Gavin, Gavin, Gavin. All of the time, a bad word. _

_He controlled himself not to show up at her door. She left him. He can't betray himself like that._

_But she betrayed him like that. She did it all. But he missed her. So much. So much that it hurts. It hurts his chest, his brain, himself, his heart._

She sobbed, "Please don't go. Please," in to his chest.

"I promise. I promise on my life, I will not leave," he mumbled in to her neck, "Even if you leave again, I will not let you."

* * *

**Hi! It's Cam again. c: That was Chapter Two! I hoped you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! (Oh, yeah, I enjoyed writing it a lot). Leave a review please? Thanks! ;D**

**C ~ a ~ m ~ e ~ r ~ o ~ n**


	4. Chapter 3

The Way You Saved Me

Chapter Three.

_Stupid Gavin. Stupid, stupid, stupid Gavin. He stole her from me. He stole my Ally. And I let him._

_Did what she write in her book correct? Of course it was, but was it still going on? Was she avoiding him for that reason? _

_He swallowed hard at the thought. No, no, no. _

_He breathes heavily. She couldn't do that. _

She fell asleep on him. He didn't mind. Oh, he didn't mind _at all._

_She paces in her bedroom. She keeps avoiding Gavin to kissing her because the only guy she's ever kissed is Austin, and a part of her wants her only kiss to be Austin._

_No. Don't think like that, Ally. He got over you. You can get over him. _

_Just kiss the dang guy already! _

_No, she can't. She doesn't want to. Why did she even say yes? Well, now she's too late. She's in way too deep._

_She threw herself on to her bed, burying her face in to her pillow and groaned. Why is life so complicated? This sucks. This sucks so badly._

He draped his arm around her, pulling her closer. No, he's not letting her go. Ever.

_She glued her feet to her bed. Not literally. Only to avoid running back to Austin. She missed him so much. So, so, so much. It was almost ridiculous. No, it is never ridiculous to miss someone this much. Was it?_

She started tearing up in her sleep. He moved her hair away out of her neck, and buried his face in the back of her neck. "Shhhh," he whispered against her skin.

_He was thinking way too much that same night she was. He would kick his feet in frustration. _

_Was she doing okay? Was she crying? Was she with Gavin? So many questions lingered around._

_He remembered the times he had serenaded her. _

_I Think About You …._

_I'm Stuck On You …_

_It's true._

_He is thinking about her. Every day, every hour, every minute, every second. And don't even get me started about the second one._

_He is stuck on her. _

_He just doesn't know it. All he knows is that he needs her. And that's it._

Kira had left. Trish had left. It was just him and her. Austin and Ally. Oh, God, you have no idea how good that felt to say.

_He was taking a walk that night. So, what? It's late at night? Who cares? If she doesn't, then he doesn't either. _

_He saw her. He's pretty sure he saw her. Did he? Did he really see her? Is he imagining things? Too many questions. _

_He decided not to approach. She wouldn't want to talk to him anyways. I mean, of course she didn't._

_He kept on walking._

_Somehow, some freaking how, he ended up at her door. No. This is why he does not leave the house. He turns away immediately, and starts speed walking home, highly hoping no one that lives in her house had noticed him._

_He was wrong._

He hummed in her ear to calm her down. He hummed their song. Their special song.

_She opened up her front door, and looked around. She knew she saw him. She had to. She knew that mop of blonde hair anywhere. She sadly closed the door again, and hurried up to her room. Again._

_Did he walk away all of a sudden? She blames herself. She blames herself for him not trusting her anymore. She blames herself for the sudden lack of contact recently. She blames herself for ever loving him, so much, it hurt._

_God, everything involving him hurts. It just does. _

_He slams his front door shut, and steps heavily up the stairs and in to his room. He hears some other, light, delicate steps following him._

_Ugh, how they remind him of Ally._

_Holy crap._

_The door to his bedroom opens, "Hey, honey?"_

_"__Hi, Mom."_

_"__Are you okay?"_

_He breaks._

_"__Will everyone stop asking me that!?"_

_"__I'm sor-"_

_"__No! I am not okay! She keeps avoiding me and I hate it! I hate it so freaking much! I want her to notice me again! I want to remember how it feels like to have the world just be me and her. That's all I freaking want!"_

_He wraps his arms around his knees and buries his head in them. God, it hurts. _

_She leaves him in peace. She has for the whole month and a half now. _

_He just wants her. He wants her so badly. But she's gone. _

He falls asleep, too. His face nuzzled in her neck, she buried in his chest. Perfect.

_"__I love you, Ally," Gavin tells her suddenly._

_She freezes. Oh no. _

_Yep. Way in too deep._

_"__G-Gavin," she started off slowly._

_"__Yeah?" he looked at her hopefully._

_"__I-I-I wish I could tell you I felt the same way."_

_His grin faded, "What?"_

_"__I like you," she lied fluently, "but I don't love you. Does that make sense?"_

_"__Yeah," he nods understandingly, "of course. At least if I know you have feelings for me, that is what matters."_

_Holy Crap._

_She nods along, "Okay."_

_She's praising God right now that he's across the room instead of next to her. If he tried to kiss her right now, she couldn't have gotten out of it. _

_Austin ruffles his hands through his hair. How can he get her off his mind? Oh, wait. He can't._

_Maybe music can help._

_Nope. Music reminds him of her._

Half asleep, he mumbles, "I'm here, it's okay, Ally."

* * *

**AHA.**

**Okay, so, hi! It's Cam, obviously .. c; **

**How'd you guys like that chapter? Please review? Thank youuuu (: **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really, really enjoyed writing it. **

***whispers***

**longer chapters soon. ;) **

**C ~ a ~ m ~ e ~ r ~ o ~ n**


	5. Chapter 4

The Way You Saved Me

Chapter Four.

_"Have you talked to them?" Gavin asked her every day._

_She rolled her eyes, "Won't you just stop asking me that!?" she paused and sighed, "No. No, I haven't."_

_"Good."_

_"Is it wrong to miss them though?"_

_"Well, kind of."_

_She slammed her locker shut in frustration, "Sorry for asking."_

_He shrugs, "You do know we've been dating for over a month and we haven't even kissed?"_

_She doesn't exactly care._

_"Oh, yeah? I'm not a kisser."_

_Wrong. When her and Austin dated, they would always share pecks. Nothing big._

_"Then may I take your first kiss?" _

_OH._

_"You can't be my first kiss. I've already had it."_

_Oops._

_"Oh, really? Who?"_

_He walked past him and her, but abruptly turned away._

_"Austin," she said a little bit loudly. He peeked around the corner. She lowered her voice, but still loud enough for him to hear, "Austin was my first kiss."_

_"Oh .."_

_"Can't believe you still remember his name," he finished, chuckling humorlessly. _

_"I've known him for over two years," she paused, "I've known you for over two months."_

_"So?"_

_She loses it._

_"So, he understands me! He knows me better than anyone else does and ever will."_

_"What about me?"_

_"No! Don't even go there!" she quickly prances over near the corner where he's at._

_"Hey, Austin," she says breathlessly, dragging him away by his collar. _

He left. Now, it was only her. Just Ally. Alone. Like always.

_"Ow, whatever your name is, you're hurting me," he smiled sarcastically. _

_She rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry," she tightened her grip on him._

_"Okay, Ally, ouch."_

_"Better," she released him._

_"You seem," he paused, "different. You're not normal, sweet Ally. You're very hurtful Ally," he rubbed the back of his neck where she had left a growing bruise._

_"I .. I" she started, but couldn't finish._

_"You what, Allyson?" he said flatly. _

_She scoffed, "Nothing."_

_"Alllllly?" Gavin came around the corner, searching for her._

_She widened her eyes and pushed Austin away._

_Yep. It's still going on._

_"Hey, Ally," Gavin spotted her, "I'm truly sorry about earlier. I was extremely jealous and you're right. Austin knew you best, but I hope I can take his place."_

_"Gavin, I don't want you to take his place. I just really miss him. I miss my best friend. You want me to be happy, right?"_

_"Well, of course, darlin'."_

_"Then let me talk to him. Please."_

_He shakes head sadly, "I'm sorry, Alls. I can't let you do that."_

_"Alls? But-I-what?"_

_"Oh! I heard Austin calling you that a last month. I thought I would try."_

_He shook his head. No one, and I mean, no one, steals his nickname for her. _

_"You're trying to take his place. You can't do that. There's no one like Austin."_

_He couldn't take it anymore. He left. Maybe for good. Who knows? He doesn't feel like he knows her anymore._

She's glad he came. He was always there to save her. No matter if they were talking or not, she wanted him to be there. And only him.

_That night, she broke. When she saw him earlier, all she wanted was to be wrapped up in his arms. Safe. _

_She ruined that. She ruined it all. She can't get over him, and she won't. She'd rather die alone and be stuck on him than trying to move on for the rest of her life. _

_She doesn't think she has any romantic feelings for him. She thinks she's needy and that's all. _

_But that's wrong. Yes, she needs him, more than ever, but … she loves him. _

_Or, at least, she did. She's still determined to get over him, exactly like the way he got over her._

_But that's the deal. He didn't. He thinks he did, but he actually did not._

_Best friends who act like a couple. Could anything go wrong?_

_Actually, yes. _

She curled up to herself. All she could think about was him. Him, him, him. Why? Not that she minded of only thinking about him, but he's all that's ever been on her mind. She whines to herself, just thinking about him and her thoughts. She misses him so much, it's unhealthy. It's very unhealthy.

_He promised himself something. He promised himself he would never let her go. He promised that he would always be by her side. Remember? Because they're better together. _

_But that sentence was so untrue. He lost her. _

_He promised her that he would always be there. He would always be there for her. He would always care for her. But guess what? He lost her._

_He lost her._

_That sentence rings in to his mind every single freaking sentence. _

_He wanted her back. He wanted her back more than he had ever wanted anything. He had been slacking on his career. He would even cancel shows because of how emotional he felt. He lost her._

_He freaking lost her. _

_He didn't know how to deal with it. He just kept replaying the sentence over and over in his head._

_He. Lost. Her._

_He started breathing heavily at the three lettered sentence. No, no, he didn't. He still had time to get her back. Lots of time. _

_No, no he didn't have time. He didn't have any time at all._

_Would his mind just make up his decision already? No, because that's life. _

_He hates life. At least, without her in it. Without her, everything is pointless. He doesn't have a reason. Her. Just … her. She is his reason to live._

He paced back and forth in his room. Why did he leave? He promised her that he wouldn't go, but he did. He broke his own promise to her.

_She breathed heavily in to her knees. Why is she having trouble getting him off of her mind? This was a first. Well, not really. This wasn't exactly a first, but the other times she had an easier time getting him off._

_It was nothing like this._

_She groaned loudly. She was sure going to have a hard time sleeping tonight._

_He felt everything she was feeling right now. Confused and hurt. He still wondered why she was still on his mind. I mean, he only misses her a lot. That's all. _

_At least, he thinks so._

They can't sleep. They can't sleep at all. But, before she can stop herself, she finds herself at his door …

About to knock on it.

* * *

**Hi, again. ;D I hope you enjoyed Chapter Four! I really, really like this chapter and it's about one hundred words more longer than the others, so I promise we're getting to longer chapters! :) **

**Also, we're almost at the end of catching up what has been happening in the past couple of months when Ally has been avoiding the crew and hanging out with Gavin instead. c: **

**Only to get over .. *gasp* Austin!**

**But would those two months be wasted on something that could never be succeeded? ;) **

**Wink. Wink. **

**C ~ a ~ m ~ e ~ r ~ o ~ n**


End file.
